Around the Water Cooler
by Lacewing
Summary: a collection of random shorts from the minds of my room mates about 'what if the Night Dimension wasn't as divided as we think'


Notes: Written after waaaaaaaaay too much soda and candy and playing of NiGHTS with my room mates. This is a co-lab story that I will be making into a comic. So, enjoy the random script style stupidity.

Before anyone says anything, I use the official spelling of NiGHTS name the first couple times, after that.. I just spell it Nights, because its easier, and I'm lazy.

*8*

Around the water cooler:  
Chapter 1

*8*

The Introduction:

We're here today in the Night Dimension to talk with some of the best known faces of the Dream World. NiGHTS the androgynous jester and helper of sleeping children everywhere, Owl the information Kiosk of the Dream Gate, Piod a ... Nightopian, and finally Reala our favorite emo Nightmaran.

Reala: HEY! I am NOT emo, *crosses his arms and glares*

Interviewer: Heheh, yeah, sure you aren't. So anyway, thank you for joining us tonight. We're here to ask a few questions about the Night Dimension.

NiGHTS: *cheerfully* And we will be more than thrilled to answer everything for you!

Reala: *snorts*

Piod: *starts to play with a pinwheel*

Owl: *sipping tea and reading a newspaper*

Interviewer: So, how about you each tell us a little bit more about the Night Dimension, and your jobs in it?

NiGHTS: Oh sure, the Night Dimension is very much its own world, some of the basics from Owl's speach to the Visitors is all very true about this place. It does exist.

Reala: Its just not nearly as divided as we make it out to be.

Interviewer: Oh really? How so?

NiGHTS and Reala laugh, Reala continues: Well you see Nightmara and Nightopia are very much one and the same. Where there is light there is always shadow.

NiGHTS: Our world very much tend to be shaped and reshaped on often a daily basis by the dreamers who visit this place. But the 'two sides' to our home is really mostly just alot of talk. There isn't a war, Nightmarans aren't interested in 'stealing' Ideya from anyone.

Reala: Quite, Ideya aren't nearly as stable as one might think they are. People tend to be in flux all the time, loosing and gaining them themselves.

NiGHTS nods: Yes, its when it gets down to someone only having one or so that we feel the need to intervene.

Interviewer: Why is that?

Nights: Well look at this way, you know how waking world psychologists tell you that your dreams are your mind trying to make sense of what happen to you during the day. You know, working out your problems. Well, that's kinda our job. Like Reala said, Ideya is constantly in flux, loosing and gaining them yourself as you face new problems. Most dreamers don't generally need the help, because they only lost one, maybe two ideya at any one time.  
Its when you get down to just one, that's when we come in.

Reala: When a Visitor has lost that many they need a bit more help in gaining it all back, and having someone to hold their hand gives them a bit more courage. Which is why courage tends to be the only ideya they have.

Piod begins to randomly sing and gets backhanded by Reala

Reala calmly: Anyway, any other questions.

Interviewer blinks: Er... the nighttopian isn't.. breathing...

Whole group together: Oh he's fine.

Interviewer coughs: So then, if you guys are all working together, then why create this whole war scenario?

Reala: because a struggle to win over something often tends to leave more fodder for the Vistors to be able to work out their own issues. Helping someone else helps them help themselves. *nods profoundly*

Nights: Besides, can you think of any other way to do this, this isn't a video game you know.

Interviewer: Oh, yes well, you have a point. I've a question, Owl, you've been very quiet over there...

Owl puts out a sign 'Off Duty' and goes back to his tea and paper, adding extra honey for a sore throat.

Reala and Nights snicker and Nights grins: He's done nothing but talk and scream all night long, he tends to be very silent once he's off duty.

Interviewer: Oh, well that is very understandable, well then I guess.. what do you do on your off times?

Nights: What off time? *exhausted looking*

Reala laughs: Once Nights has a pair of Visitors he's babysitting the whole time, because he's either with one or the other. He gets very few real breaks during the night. We hardly ever see him in the break room. *evil look* and we just remodled the TV room too.

Nights whines: Reeeeeeeeaaalla!

Reala laughs: And the downside of things is that its night SOMEWHERE in the world, at all times.

Interviewer: That sounds horrible.

Reala: aw, Nights is just a Drama Queen, pay no mind.

Interviewer: er.. if you say so.. Anyway that does bare the asking, how do you end up with a pair of visitors every time?

Nights gets over pout: Well, overall we've found having them in sets tends to work out better, so unless its a very special case where we can't find another in a reasonable length of time, we will usualy hold off a day or so for someone else to show up.

Reala nods: a night or two without Ideya isn't going to hurt them. Just makes for an interesting day or two.

Interviewer: So, how do you monitor all the sleepers?

Nights laughs: That's the Pions and Marans jobs, you'd be amazed the computer networking we got back here. We tend to keep tabs on everyone and spot those that might need our help.

Reala: Yeah, we can give you the penny tour after the interview.

Interviewer: That does remind me, why hasn't Wiseman showed up at the interview?

Silence all around, then Nights laugh: Do you honestly think we could get even ONE of his head spikes in here?

Reala: Besides, he's a bit of a Diva. So he's rather busy.

Piod giggles and puts on a random mask. Owl just shakes his head and turns to the last page on his paper.

Interviewer: Well, then, I guess we just have one more question for you tonight. We'd sent out a poll to our readers, and ask them to send in their questions, and the one question that most of them asked was this: What do you have under your hats Nights, Reala?

Blank stares and blinks: Hats? What hats? *stereo, Reala tugs Nights head and shows that the thing is connected to his head*

Nights: OW! Stop that! *pulls it back and smooths it back into place gingerly, then yanks on Reala's pulling back his head painfully, soon the two are in a battle behind the table*

Interviewer: Er.. well I guess that is the end of our interview tonight, thank you all for reading and join us next time for:

Around the Water Cooler.


End file.
